Return to the deepwoods
by angels101
Summary: set before Twig and Cowlquape go after Twig's crew. Twig misses his father Cloud Wolf, so Cowlquape want's to help, and they end up in a huge adventure to prove there not useless, with danger at every turn, how can twig get himself out of this one, when the deepwoods demon wanting revenge?
1. homesick

i don't own edge chronicles "um...Cowlquape" Twig called "yes prof-I mean Twig!?" Cowlquape replyed walking to where twig was standing a moment ago, only to find he was gone. "Cowlquape for sky's sake, help me find that accursed barkscroll!" twig yelled as he searched franticly, tossing barkscrolls, papers, and who-knows-what everywhere on his hunt for a undoutedly important barkscroll. Perhaps if twig wasn't so occupied with the barkscroll-hunt and Cowlquape wasn't so determened on finding twig, mabe they woldn't have walked slap-bang into each other, they both let out a startled cry and fell backwards. Cowlquape, who was use to getting pushed back quickly let his elbow down and landed on it, but unfountly for twig he wasn't and landed on his head with a nice, loud THUD. "twig...twig are you ok?" Cowlquape asked twig who, seconds ago was wincing with pain and rubbing his head tenderly. "Of couse I am Cowlquape i'm a sky pirate!" came the anwser "Then why were you rubbing your head before, MR. sky pirate?" Cowlquape questioned, an edge to his voice "umm..." it was clear Cowlquape had embaressed twig, for now he was stuttering and was turning crimson red. But on the inside he was smiling (it seems Cowlquape's begining to lose that timidness.) Then twig turned "Come Cowlquape this place is much to small let us travel to the undertown and do something." Cowlquape smiled he should know by now, twig hated confined spaces! "yes let us go." twig's eyes sparkled at the thought of getting out the room, he was in such a rush that he had dragged Cowlquape along without even knowing it, for he was clearly exited.

After a short basket ride the pair arived in undertown Cowlquape frowned (back to the awful undertown...blast) he was shortly pulled from his thoughts though, for twig had stopped dragging him along, and was looking down. Cowlquape looked where twig was staring at and gasped, for there in front of him was a model of the stormchaser, with a small figure of Cloud Wolf at the helm. "My father..." twig mumbled his voice full of sadness and grief "father...I-i'm so sorry" Cowlquape felt so useless, for poor twig had his head in his hands, and Cowlquape was sure he was sobbing, so he gently guided twig back to the apartment they shared. Instead of frolicking about trying to find this or that twig went to his room and closed the door, Cowlquape couldn't enter, for when the door was closed it meant that twig wanted to be alone. Twig looked out the tiny window "oh father i'm such a falture, i couldn't save you or the stormchaser..." twig floped on his bed mumbling "useless, absolutly useless." mean while Cowlquape was thinking the exact same thing, supposedly he was reading a barkscroll but he just couldn't (poor twig he misses his father so much) Cowlquape sighed, he knew what he had to do (i must cheer twig up somehow, but sky alone knows how I can do that, ugh how do I get myself into these things?) then Cowlquape lifted an eyebrow as twig's door opened "we need to talk Cowlquape..." twig's voice was so sob-cracked, it sounded like an undertown begger crying him/herself to sleep the thought made Cowlquape shutter. Cowlquape let out a deep breath before entering twig's room.

End Of Chapter!  
hope u liked! Please R&R! 


	2. Leaf

I don't own edge chronicles "y-yes twig?" Cowlquape asked twig uneasly. Twig motioned for Cowlquape to sit beside him. As Cowlquape nevously sat beside twig, he began "Cowlquape, my dear friend i am returning to the deepwoods on the morrow." twig paused for a second, then contenued, "do you wish to come with me my friend?" Cowlquape quickly nodded, causing twig to smile "aye, well we will be going to my...home..., a wood troll village." twig looked quite unhappy at the word "home." "you may take your leave to prepare for the long journy ahead Cowlquape." "what about you, twig?" Cowlquape asked "I just need my naming knife and wastecoat" twig replyed. "naming knife?" Cowlquape wondered aloud as he left the room, and darted out to the undertown to get Cowlquape left Twig sighed (mother-mine i'm coming home, oh please I hope your not worried about me...) but twig knew his thoughts were in vain, for when he left his mother was practicly bawling. Ever since he strayed from the path, Twig had felt so guilty about the worry he causes his mother every single day, she was probly still worried about him now. Twig smiled to himself, for the reson he wished to return to the deepwoods was to see his mother-mine and prove he had at least a bit of self-worth. " ugh, where is that Cowlquape?" Twig grumbled to himself as he went to prepare for the journy.

(were am i?) Cowlquape wondered to himself as he found himself as he rounded a corner...and ended up exactly where he started, the basket that would lead him back to Sanctaphrax, where he needs to go after he somehow finishes preparing. Cowlquape was at the point that he felt like jumping up & down in frustration, when a girl with long black hair and green eyes approched him "are you lost?" she asked him flatly. Cowlquape could sence that, like twig, she was a straight-to-the-point person, and nodded.  
"aye well lets see if we can get you unlost, so where are you going?" "um...where do you go to prepare for a journy to the deepwoods?" Cowlquape could see pleasure flash across the girl's face " wow, what do you know, I'm going to the deepwoods too! so where are you going?" Cowlquape thought for a minute "a wood troll village." Cowlquape watched the girl's jaw drop "Gee, so am I, hey we can go prepare together!" after thinking about it a moment Cowlquape nodded "so, fellow deepwoods preparer, what's your name?  
"Cowlquape, your's?" The girl smiled "leaf." Cowlquape racked his brain, where had he heard that name?  
then it hit him, twig had asked him if he had seen his sister leaf. Cowlquape felt so stupid, how in sky's name had he not seen how much they look alike? "do you know a boy with spiked black hair and green eyes named twig?" Cowlquape asked leaf "Yes, he's my brother, thats why i'm going to the deepwoods to find him." Cowlquape smiled "no need to do that he's in Sanctaphrax, he ventured to open-" " yes I know i was there too you know." Cowlquape could hear the annoyence in her voice, so he said "come twig will be happy to see you leaf." Leaf nodded and followed Cowlquape to the basket puller to go up to Sanctaphrax, and to twig. 


	3. The deepwoods

I don't own edge chronicles "Twig!?" Leaf called for her brother, but to her dispointment he wasn't in sight "Twig! for the love of sky WHERE ARE YOU!" Leaf was about to yell again, at the top of her lungs when she heard a voice "Cowlquape, what is that noise, can you not see I'm prep-who is that?" Twig looked Leaf up & down "Hm...you look familer, what's your name?" Leaf rolled her eyes then said "leaf" A grin rose on Twig's face "were you by chance, raised in a wood troll village, and had a brother by the name of-" "Twig!" The two said together. "Leaf i can't believe it's you!" Twig exclaimed "You'd better believe it!" Leaf replyed "But how did you find me after our trip to open sky?" Twig asked "Well...i landed in a basket that goes up to Sanctaphrax, and a few days later Cowlquape found me and took me to you." Twig seemed overjoyed to see Leaf, and Leaf seemed overjoyed to see Twig, in Cowlquape's eyes at least. " So Leaf, we're going on a trip to see our mother-mine, do you want to come?" Leaf was shocked, it had felt like generations since Twig and her last saw their mother, while Cowlquape was as confused as ever "mother-mine?" he asked Leaf and Twig. After explaining about their mother, Leaf turned "Twig of course i want to go, sky above! What do you take me for?" Twig smiled "never changed a bit, huh Leaf?" Leaf rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "no need to wait any, i was planing to go to the deepwoods to look for you anyway." She pointed to a small hammelhorn pack beside her. "Ok then lets take our leave then." Twig, Leaf, and Cowlquape walked out of the apartment and past what I plan on writing on the next story, arrived at the deepwoods. Twig turned slowly "you ready Leaf, Cowlquape?"Leaf and Cowlquape nodded. "Well, lets go then!" with that the three of them set off, unaware of the demon watching them, "I'll get you master twig, and misstress Leaf...I'LL GET YOU!"

"Cowlquape, don't touch that!" Leaf and Twig yelled together. "Kya..kya" Said a mysteries voice. Leaf screamed "A lemkin, ohh where is it? here lemkin, lemkin..." A blue figure appeared, with blue eyes and pointy ears "THERE IT IS!" Leaf shouted, while diving at the lemkin, and catching it with her bare hands, big mistake. "Whhrr, kya kya kya!" the lemkin screeched while tying to brake free of Leaf's and Cowlquape watched in shock, for within moments the lemkin gave up, calmed down and Leaf tickled the lemkin behind the ears "aw, what a cute little lemkin...can I keep him Twig, can I?" Twig nodded, not wanting to upset his sister. "So blue, your going to be my lemkin! Aw do you like that?" The lemkin purred softly and pearched on Leaf's shoulder. After a short walk, Leaf's eyes went wide, "What's wrong Leaf?" Leaf turned "Listen, it's quiet, you know what that means Twig." Twig's eye's gew wide too "Bloodoak" he wispered "Oh no, sky help us, or we're doomed!" Leaf nodded slowly "so what are we going to do?" Twig's eyes narrowed "fight it."

please R&R!  
Radio really help's writing storys! So are you looking forward to the bloodoak fight? I'm looking forward to writing it! and remember, Please no flaming! 


	4. Beware the bloodoak

I don't own edge chronicles, but I own leaf "F-fight it?" Cowlquape and Leaf cried together at Twig. Twig nodded, and pulled out his knife, Leaf pulled out a dagger, which took Twig and Cowlquape by surprise. "I lived in the deepwoods,  
and have battled a bloodoak before you know." Cowlquape's jaw fell, while Twig nodded, and tightened his grip on the knife "you ready?" he asked, Leaf's eyes narrowed and she nodded turning the dagger in her hands and let out a deep breath "let's go, I'll be bait, here you'll need this..." she opened her pack plucked an axe from it and handed it to Twig, who had removed two wastecoats from his own pack. Twig slid the hammelhorn wastecoat over Leaf's shoulder "just in case." he whispered in her ear. Leaf smiled bravly "like old times eh Twig?" With that the two took off leaving poor Cowlquape defenceless, unless you count blue. After chasing three tarry vines for what seem like an hour Leaf yelled "Twig i can't hold on much longer!" soon after she pushed herself on for a few more minutes she tripped over a courpse and toppled down to the roots of the tree like a child taking a nap in the shade, only this was dangerus, not a cute little game of chase with a winner and a loser and where the winner got bragging rights, no she would end up like all the horrible bodies around her... she allowed the tarry vine to grap her wrist and as it began to drag her, she yelled at the top of her lungs "TWIG!"Cowlquape heard Leaf's dessprate cry and knew he had to help, but how?

Twig wasn't having it easy eather, as he tryed his hardest on chopping down the tree, his sister's crys for help where hard to ignore. Twig's jaw dropped as his apprintice Cowlquape, rushed to now scared, dangling Leaf and ordered Blue to gnaw on the tarry vines. Twig relised that Leaf was in good hands, well paws and began to chop the tree. The tree let out a defenting scream, and tummbled to the ground, right on top of Twig! "Twig!" Leaf cried, sprinting past Cowlquape and Blue, gave an almighty shove to the tree, fell to her knees and poked Twig "Wake up Twig." Twig didn't stir "come on Twig wake up!" Twig didn't do so much as move a musle. Cowlquape watched helplessly as Leaf put her head in her hands, then became really shocked as Twig stirred, and Leaf didn't even notice, for she was so deep in her grief. "Leaf...h-help me" Relief flooded Leaf as she pushed the tree back all the way, freeing Twig's leg, which looked like a deflated balloon. Leaf gasped, seeing a place where the tree had hit hard and untied a pale yellow scarf around her neck and wrapped it around his thigh. "Twig , i thought we had lost you..." Cowlquape discovered that Leaf looked as if she had seen a ghost, probaly because she hadn't seen Twig in such pain, well if she hadn't seen it, then Twig hadn't expirnced it before because they had been together before they were born. "Twig do you think you can walk?"Leaf asked " "I d-don't know." came the weak reply. Leaf helped Twig to his feet and to their relief he could walk some-what and could climb " time to make camp." said Leaf, who was looking around for a tree, but found something better "Look Twig, a banderbear!" 


	5. The banderbear and mystery of the pack

I don't own the edge chronicles

"A banderbear, where?!" Leaf pointed to a brown form that was grabbing a piece of fruit from a tree. Tears formed in Twig's eyes, half from saddness, like when his first banderbear freind died of wig-wigs or when hubble died from over-bleeding and other wonds, and half from happyness, a banderbear! Leaf was practicly bouncing up & down, for she loved and owed banderbears, back before the trog colony a stray banderbear saved her and her brother from certain death, starvation, but in the end he died from a wig-wig attack. And Cowlquape was teriffied, a huge probaly mean, and not to mention hungry...massive animal, sure his barkscrolls pointed out they were friendly, but still. Twig and Leaf ran, well Leaf ran, while Twig made an efford too, and Cowlquape nervously approached the banderbear, stocker style. "Wuh-wuh!" The banderbear said to Leaf, Twig, and Cowlquape. "I-is he going to eat us?" Cowlquape asked, eyes glued to the banderbear "No of course not!" Leaf replyed, while Twig poked her and they both stood in front of the big creature "Fr-un-z?" Leaf and Twig nodded, but Cowlquape stood statue-still in shock, that is until Twig nudged him, so Cowlquape nodded dumbly, eyes never leaving the banderbear's huge tusk-like teeth coming out of his jaw. "Wuh-wuh" the banderbear said before turning around and slumped though the forest, with the three children hot in pursuit.

"Is this berry good Twig?" Cowlquape asked as he picked up a big, plump, red berry. Twig sniffed the berry and handed it to Cowlquape "It's good." he said before running off to find him a berry. Leaf picked up a green berry, sniffed it, and tossed it over her shoulder, and it hit the ground with a plob! "Deadly" she grumbled before turning and plucking a yellow berry from a tree, after inspecting it she smiled "Not deadly, finally!" she put the berry under her arm and hummed softly to herself as she joined Cowlquape and the banderbear Twig nicknamed Dusky, because of his brown color. "Where's Twig?" Leaf asked "Still hunting for food." Cowlquape said as he accepted Leaf's berry and placed it beside his own. "I'm going to go look for him you stay with Dusty Cowlquape." Cowlquape nodded as he sat beside the giant banderbear. "Twig...? Oh there you are...Twig?!" L eaf walked and kneeled beside a Twig who was rubbing the yellow scarf, and was wincing painfully. Leaf grabed Twig by his arm and guided him back to the camp, helped him to three piles of grass and lay him on the second biggest one, the one he and Leaf shared. "Twig I'm going to wrap your leg in a leaf, before my yellow scarf ends up red. Leaf untied her scarf from twig's leg put a cloth, not his or her comfort cloth of course, allowed Twig to chew on his comfort cloth because she knew that the blow from the tree had hurt really bad, and climbed up a tree, grabbed the biggest leaf she could find, punched two holes in the sides, opened her pack and pulled a cloth from it, removed the cloth from Twig's leg and wraped the makeshift scarf around his leg. "Now rest here i'll get you some food" Twig, who was in no mood for argument nodded "Blue, stay here and keep Twig company." "Kya-kya" Blue said to Leaf as she pulled out her dagger and chopped her fruit into two pieces and grapped them and headed over to Twig. Here you take the bigger piece Twig." she handed the yellow fruit piece to Twig, then useing her hands, broke a small chunk of fruit and placed it in front of Blue before she began to eat her's. (How are we to make it to mother-mine if we're just starting and Twig's already injured...it could take months to get to the other side of the deepwoods, let alone a wood troll path that leads to our little village.) Leaf covered Twig and herself with a blanket she had removed from her pack, then smiled remembering Twig's comment

-Flashback-  
"Leaf you have everything but the kitchen sink in that tiny pack of yours!" Leaf turned and said "You'd be surprised what I have in this little p-" she stoped stoped short when a sudden pain overwhelmed her "Twig i-in my pack g-get the little tablet n-now" Twig peeked his head in a selection of her pack and as soon as he did he altimaticly slamed it shut five shades of red. You see Twig had a zero in women and girls, but in his time with Leaf, and a short lecture from Cloud Wolf had tault him the stuff in that selection were not for his eyes. Twig turned and gasped, for his sister was rocking back and forth on her heels, about to faint, for when she was a four year old a woodtroll had acadently nocked her hard in the head with axe handle. So Twig shut his eyes opened the pack and searched for the tablet "I found it!" Twig said aloud, then poped it into Leaf's mouth reving her.  
-end flashback-

End of chapter!  
plz R&R!  
Thanks for reading!  



End file.
